


Oh Captain, My Captain

by KarenChiang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: C'est la vie, Gen, Growing Up
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他曾经登上高处。我们之中，有一个人去到了那个地方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



部长啊，部长

两条小路在林中岔开，旅者在它们面前犹豫徘徊，最终选择了较少有人走过的一条，但他心里明白：路总是连着路，自己永远不能回来。

*

手塚国光交的入社申请表格上填写业余爱好是登山、露营和垂钓，大和部长看了大喜过望，周末召集正选去露宿就额外叫上他一起。  
之前每次出去，部长钟爱的垂钓都被同侪誉为老头子的爱好，即使他们仰赖他的成果改善伙食。  
唉，知音难寻相见恨晚……

十二岁的手塚国光已是一名颇为老道的垂钓者，准确地判断出大鱼咬钩，站起来双手全力拉竿。足有一尺多长的鳟鱼带起一串水花，大和不由得喝了声彩。  
手塚看了他一眼，眼底跳跃小小兴奋的光。

“啧啧，好香……”  
“你这小鬼真有两下子嘛。”  
等待鱼烤好的间隙，一众正选倚老卖老你一把我一把揉乱手塚的头发，大和部长拍拍手，“各位，不要欺负学弟。”  
学长们散去，头发乱糟糟的少年扶正眼镜抬头望着他，眼睛里闪现一丝感激。他觉得有趣，这个面无表情却用眼睛讲话的小孩子。  
“手塚君，如果你愿意的话，我希望你能参加下周网球社的排位赛。”  
感激的光点一跳，变成很多的惊讶了。

*

轻微的混乱骚动从大和部长踏进球场的一刻平静下去。一边是新入一年生，另一边是二年正选：两边脸色都不怎么好。  
“很悠闲啊，各位。”  
大和用拇指顶顶鼻梁上的墨镜，任由随意披着的夹克从肩上往下滑。  
“来，全体都有，绕场地跑十圈。”  
众人面面相觑，悻悻然跑出场外。手塚站在原地不动。  
大和走过去，“手塚君，我说‘全体都去跑’。”  
手塚抬头看他，嘴唇抿成一条缝，眸子被愤怒燃烧得灼灼发亮。  
“我要退社。”  
“哦呀？”大和挑起眉，“好，我知道了。但今天活动结束之前你还是这个社团的。去跑步。”  
少年一怔，似乎想反驳又没有，扭头默默跟上跑圈大军。  
大和拉起夹克衫的袖子，双手环抱胸前，看他们跑。  
手塚起先跟在队尾，很快就跑到第一位。  
他没有退出。梦想就在前面。

*

“诸位——”  
大和面对着他的部员，正选和非正选。  
“这是我最后一次主持例会，也是我们大部分正选最后一次参加例会，因此我希望每个人认真听。当然不听也可以，第一场地三十圈。”  
手塚穿着比赛选手的蓝白恤衫站在最前排。他个子矮，站后排的话什么都看不见。他听得很认真，不是因为害怕跑圈。  
“暑假选拔赛所达到的成就，是这个青学网球社迄今的最高峰。我大和佑大代表三年级的部员谢谢你们。”  
他向他的部员们、学弟们鞠躬，标准九十度。选拔赛中受伤的右手臂被绷带吊在胸前，这时候他没有笑容。  
每个人都听得很认真，不是因为害怕跑圈。  
“非常感谢大家。既然每个人都很认真，那就全体绕第一场……啊，不，全场三十圈好了。去吧，快去。”  
众人面面相觑，悻悻然列队跑出场地。  
大和部长抱着右臂，随意披着的外套袖子耷拉到腰间。他看他们跑步。  
“手塚君，请你成为青学的支柱。”

那个孩子一直跑在前面。他明显地长高了。他带领着他的部员们向前跑。  
梦想就在前面。

*

乾站在场地里，逆光的轮廓带着科学家的严谨和实干家的言出必行。  
“跑在后面的那位，奖励是200cc蔬菜汁。”  
跑圈二人组闻言玩命向前跑，扬起一路烟尘。

跑圈二人组是海堂和桃城。  
海堂当上比赛选手的第一天被罚绕场十圈，第二天二十圈，第三天三十圈。  
桃城一周跑圈总数累计达到一百圈，周末在河村寿司店大吃一顿。老板给了他很多优惠券。

“手、手塚，这几天除去基础练习之外就只是跑圈，这样安排好吗？”忧心忡忡的大石。  
“对新入的选手，大和部长就是这样安排的。……唔，他们跑完了，接下来全体三年正选，第一场地二十圈。”

跑不到前面就一跳跳到前面的是菊丸。笑嘻嘻地跑在最后面的是不二。  
“BURNING!! RUN!!!”  
一团火从身边擦过，菊丸赶紧跳到另一条跑道，回头看时不二笑得很开心。  
“……不二你别在这种时候塞给他球拍啦！”况且你从哪里变出来的球拍啊……！  
“呵呵，不是很好玩吗？……英二要落后了呢。”  
菊丸一转脸，刚好跑在前面的乾扭头看了他一眼，眼镜片满满反光。  
“救命啊啊啊啊——！！！”

每个人都向前跑。没有人会犹豫取舍进退不安。那个迎风奔跑挥洒青春的年代。

*

“手塚，这是今年新生的申请表。”  
“我知道了。下周排位赛的方案我已经交给龙崎老师。”

“手塚，那个新入的一年生，你怎么看？”  
大石走进社办的时候他已经站在窗边观望许久。  
“破坏纪律的人不可原谅。”  
转身打算离开，在门口停下脚步，思忖片刻。  
“……让他参加排位赛。”  
窗外夕阳染红了天。

*

“你们都做得很好。如果是手塚部长在这里，相信他也会这么说的。解散吧。”  
一年二年部员行礼散去。大石站在原地吐了口气。  
……还是不习惯对着众人慷慨陈词啊。  
无奈地看着菊丸在旁边跟不二挤眉弄眼，“英二，你也笑我。”  
“不是不是啦，大石你很有前辈气质的。不过我和不二子都觉得，部长才不会像你这么说话呢。”  
“哎？……哎，真的换成他在这里，果然还是那句……”  
“切勿掉以轻心——”三人一齐念一齐笑。菊丸故意板着脸压着嗓子，学得最像。  
三年里菊丸模仿手塚不幸被手塚本人撞见随后罚跑的圈数，加起来恐怕跟桃城和海堂吵闹打架被罚的圈数差不多。  
总跟海堂打架的桃城是现任部长。  
三年生早已集体卸任，明天是毕业典礼了。  
“呐呐，你们猜海堂会不会变成数据蝮蛇？”菊丸眼尖瞥见球场边乾翻着笔记跟海堂说什么，后者点头如啄米。  
“除非阿桃变成手塚。”  
不二笑眯眯地一歪头。菊丸脑内陡然浮现戴一脸严肃抱着手臂面对社员们训话的桃城，笑得险些撒手人寰。  
“BURNING!! 那边几个不要偷懒！燃烧！！青学之魂！！！”  
一团火飚过来，不二猛地睁眼，飞快地拿过火球正中心的球拍。  
“啊……大家都在这里……”河村摸摸头，“那么，最后一次来谢谢老师吧。”  
没有异议。大石把乾叫回来。  
“大家注意了，敬礼——”  
五个少年在监督面前站成一排，九十度鞠躬。  
龙崎监督连连点头，罕见地每条皱纹里都盛满笑。  
他们在赛场写下青学最闪耀的夏天。六个人，其中一个已经在遥远的大洋彼岸。  
他们即将毕业。他将继续打网球。  
“喂大石，代替手塚部长最后来一次吧，我们青学的传统。”  
“传统？啊，你是说那个……”  
大石舒展眉头作恍然大悟状，随后脸色一沉，深吸一口气。  
“那么，三年生全体，全场十圈！”  
“不是这个啊——”  
“不是吗？啊，那么就是按照青学的传统，跑在最后的那位要喝青醋。”  
“呜哇啊——”

*

学力测验结果很糟糕，意味着直到下次测验都要参加周末补习班。上次阿隆给的优惠券还剩很多。总算是坏事好事各占一半。  
桃城投了一个三分，没有中。走过去捡球。  
天边显出暮色。把篮球还给保管处，正在看电视的值班大妈问他有没有吃晚饭。  
下午课间加餐吃了汉堡，打球到现在也早就消耗得没影儿了。回答“马上回去吃”。  
慈眉善目的大妈摇头表示不赞许，“你们这些运动社团的孩子练得太要命。”  
我们学校的篮球还没修炼到需要为什么目标拼命练习的程度吧，况且我不是篮球社的……他这么想着走出球场。  
经过网球场听到里面传来击球的声音。有点心动，但是忍住了没有过去看。  
篮球可以独自一个人，从放课后一直打到黄昏，带球闪避假想敌，蓄势充足扣个篮什么的，心情顿时变畅快。网球不行。对着墙壁击球越打越憋屈。  
上高中就没再打过网球了。  
青学国中男网社的辉煌只是那一届，后一年他们止步于区域选拔赛。  
那时候兼任学生会会长的手塚部长果然有够厉害的……  
一起打网球的那帮人都是很厉害的家伙。  
……笨蛋蝮蛇除外，这次算出来偏差值比自己还逊。  
桃城甩甩脑袋加快脚步，夕烧都要褪下去了。

正是吃晚饭的时间，河村寿司店异常热闹，柜台前几乎坐满。  
面对门坐着的那个人……那样微笑的脸好像……？  
“MO~MO~你果然来了！虽然来得这么慢！”  
一个人突然跳下地指着他大笑。桃城的第一反应是没有反应过来。  
“英二……别把凳子掀翻了……”  
一排人都回头看他。桃城反应过来了。  
“英二学长和大石学长？！英二学长不是在……箱根？仙台？怎么……”  
记得阿隆说过菊丸在跟着剧组东奔西跑拍动作戏了。  
“当然要抓紧时间赶回来啦！因为是一个人提前回来，还让大石翘课去迎接我的，是吧大石？”大石在C大念医科。  
“……这种事就不用说出来了……”  
不二笑眯眯地拍拍手。  
“所以现在阿桃也来了呢，呐，还是打电话给海堂君吧？”  
“以他最快的速度设想，从家跑步到这里至少需要……十分钟，而且考虑到突然离开餐桌向家人解释的……”  
“连乾学长也……？！”  
不二左手边肩膀宽阔的青年一点头代替打招呼，“桃城，请你尽快叫海堂过来。”  
“为、为什么……”  
“因为你们同校同级呀！”菊丸灿烂的大笑脸凑到面前。  
“我去打电话，你坐吧。”  
乾掏出手机走开去。桃城莫名其妙地坐下。  
站在柜台里面的阿隆挠挠头，有点不好意思的样子，“因为想着阿桃和海堂应该已经在准备联考了，就没有叫你们……BURNING! 内心火热的召唤仍然会把你们送来！燃烧吧，青学！GREAT!!! ”  
“不二，他拿着刀的时候不要塞给他球拍！而且你是从哪里变出来的球拍啊！！”  
学长们笑得心照不宣，桃城张大嘴巴。  
“今天、今天难道是什么重要的日子吗？！”  
“是约束之日。”  
刚刚回来的乾走到窗边，摸出笔记本捧在手里，转身时眼镜片一闪。逆光显得他个子很高，桃城想他大概已经长到一米九了。  
“差不多，应该开始了吧。”  
电视上花花绿绿的广告不知何时变成了空旷的网球场。  
“现在直播德网公开赛第三场，本赛季新进的日籍选手……”  
高大的白人运动员漫不经心地走到网前又绕回休息区，冲着摄像亮了一下肱二头肌。  
画面切换，他的对手低着头整理网线，抬头正面对上镜头。一张严肃的脸。  
“………………部长？！”

*

大和进旅馆的时候迎面撞倒了一个连蹦带跳往外蹿的人。  
“抱歉抱歉，不要突然跑出来嘛……”  
边道歉边伸手去扶。虽然明明是对方直冲过来的。  
摔倒的人抬头，一双大眼睛，居然有些面熟。  
“学长！大和学长！”  
嗖地跳起来，大眼睛闪闪发光。  
大和下意识地后退一步，捡起自己掉在地上的公事包。  
“哦呀哦呀，原来是菊丸啊……”  
“真的是真的大和学长！！”  
……这个，还会有假的吗……  
菊丸眼睛里的闪光似乎让背景幻化成漫天星星花朵，“我们国三那一届拿到那年的冠军了！国中组全国冠军！”  
“知道，知道，体坛周报的报道还留着呐。那一届……大石君、不二君、乾君、阿隆还有你，手塚君是部长吧。”  
记得很多个性突出的孩子。  
“是啊是啊，手塚部长他，高中申请德国的网球学校然后一直没有回来过，不久前突然在德网公开赛看见他！”  
菊丸欢天喜地近似炫耀，大和很惊讶。  
“喔，当上职业选手了？那可真是要恭喜他。”  
这条路……途中艰难再如何想象也超不出现实。  
不知该欣慰还是慨叹，大约两者皆有。  
还是恭贺。希望能走下去。  
菊丸是跟着剧组在仙台拍动作戏。大和到仙台出差，来的这天刚好菊丸收工走人。  
留了联系方式，若有手塚的比赛转播就及时提醒他。

真好啊，手塚君。  
国中毕业这么多年，仍然被同侪下意识地称为部长。  
是因为很多很多发自内心的尊敬吧。

回家看看书桌玻璃板下压着的剪报。  
“本期专题是全国网球联赛中获得国中组冠军的队伍……”  
集体照片中认出那个少年轻而易举；除了他之外每个人都笑逐颜开。  
所有人把他拥在中央。  
大和第几百遍重新读那篇报道，右手原子笔转成一朵花。  
手塚君，果然在这种时候也不会笑。

*

轨迹的截然不同，初始并不明显，逐渐清晰可见。  
有的继续上学，有的开始上班。  
仍然跑到河村寿司店看电视。不约而同。

寿司店的年轻老板握着菜刀豪情万丈，背景万丈金光。  
“GREAT!! 青学特享超大福利！”  
每次都不是全员到齐，但每次都会来几个人。  
每个人都在不同的地方关注着赛事新闻。

大和佑大频繁地出差，说不清什么时候就收到一条短信。  
“大和学长，后天下午三点半有手塚部长的比赛。”仿佛是大石。  
“已经是四分之一决赛了。日本台好像没有买前几场比赛的转播呢，遗憾。时间是今晚九点。”仿佛是不二。  
“学长学长！今天上午九点二十部长比赛，可惜我看不到喵……”这个确定是菊丸。  
“总决赛，7月10日，A. M. 01:23。”这个……百分之百是乾……

德网日籍选手手塚国光，崭露头角披荆斩棘，俨然是年青一代种子选手。

“……咦，部长不戴眼镜了？”  
“嗯，作为职业选手的话，戴眼镜很碍事吧！”

“手塚的眼神……他的无我境界。”  
“啊，那个是零式！”

手塚拿下一局。桃城拥抱海堂。不二和乾碰杯。菊丸蹦到大石身上。

他们兴奋而紧张地挤在电视前面，生怕一眨眼错过什么重要细节。  
利落的挥拍，有力的击球，熟练整理护腕的样子。  
那是他们的部长。  
那是他们热爱过的网球。

*

医科生的实习期。每天十二小时的工作量。前辈的冷眼。  
大石换过衣服走出医院，脑内一片茫然空白。  
远处隐约传来歌谣声：“快来啊，快来啊，大家去看花……”  
好像，又到一年毕业季节。  
远处的歌谣持续传来：“樱花啊，樱花啊，暮春三月晴空里，万里无云多明净……”

“……花朵烂漫似云霞，花香四溢满天涯……”  
樱乃从毕业典礼上匆匆跑回家，退休的奶奶对着电视乐呵呵的。  
“怎么样了？”  
“你自己来看啊。”  
紧握着球拍的黑发少年抬手抹一把汗，眼睛亮得惊人。  
热切的解说声：“亚洲选手越前龙马在美网是首次露面……”

*

乾大学毕业考研究所，寿司店聚会的时候随口说了求合租。  
见面详谈时两边都是眼镜片森森寒光。  
冰帝的忍足侑士。

合租一套和室。一间五叠，一间四叠半，中间纸门完全拉通几乎是一间房。  
盛夏炎炎，开着所有门窗通风，依旧闷热。  
忍足在另一头补眠，乾在这头自觉把电视关成静音，发现听不到解说会损失大量信息，又稍微拧开一点。  
手塚的比赛。  
屋外檐下玻璃风铃叮叮当当。  
忍足咕哝着翻了个身，似乎睡得很不舒服。

利落的挥拍，有力的击球，熟练整理护腕的样子。  
护腕是国中时同款的MIZUNO。球拍也是。手塚从去年起作了这个品牌在亚洲地区的代言，灯箱广告照片上偶尔看得到一丝丝笑意。  
要足够熟悉的人才能瞧出的浅淡笑影。外人乍一看九成还是觉得清清淡淡没有表情。

“好久不见呐，Tezuka-Zone……”  
听到突然响起的低沉嗓音一回头，忍足盘腿坐在自己身后。

镜头扫过观众席，乾疑惑了一瞬间，好像有什么闪闪发光的东西……？  
身旁忍足噗地笑出声。

比赛结束手塚取胜。  
乾拿着红笔在扉页表格里郑重地画一个星。手塚国光别册已经集满一本笔记。  
忍足再次躺倒，郑重地抄起手机，“我说迹部，社会新闻上三天两头看见你我能忍了，看个网球赛转播怎么都能看到你？”

*

经济不景气，跳楼的跳楼，跳槽的跳槽，源源不断的新人补充进来。  
升职。出差跑腿的事换成新人去做。终于安定下来，和交往数年的女友谈起婚事。一切顺理成章。  
在体育版看到了日籍选手手塚国光全面停赛，原因说得含糊其辞。  
隔壁房间女友叫他帮忙挑选出门的衣服，大和放下报纸。  
这条路不好走，手塚君。  
但做出选择的是你，我相信你能走下去。

*

“部长是怎样的人，我们该比外人清楚。”  
不二睁开眼，锐利的冰蓝光线闪过。  
“我信他。”

*

打了个呵欠看手表，十一点有德网这一赛季的总决赛。  
节目主持开始介绍那个年轻的亚洲选手如何异军突起，其球风如何沉稳大气。大和掐灭烟头，正襟坐好。  
电视镜头切到休息区，手塚国光坐得很端正，双手放在膝盖上；教练模样的男子走过来说话，他站起身恭敬聆听，不时点头，神情专注。  
“手塚君，真是厉害呢。”  
大和眯眼看屏幕，又点燃一支烟。  
纸门轻轻拉开，妻子抱着沉睡的幼子大和健走进来。  
“真是的，先生又要看电视不睡觉了。”  
“哎呀抱歉抱歉……但这位可是我国中时的学弟啊。很帅，是吧？”

*

每天打三份工。晚上打工的拉面馆一直到凌晨两点钟才关门。  
十点以后食客寥寥，老板在看网球赛。他也站在后面看。  
少年纵身跃起，一记大力扣杀。  
“帅气啊！龙马！”  
老板扭头奇怪地看他。埋头吃面的两个客人也抬起头。  
“这是我国中时的学弟！”  
他喜气洋洋，大声向所有人宣布。  
两名客人端着碗挪过来，边吃边看。

*

下班后的居酒屋。  
“啊，这个时间……麻烦您，请转到体育台好吗，拜托了！”  
酒保答应着拿起遥控器。双手合十的酒客立即露出满面笑容，略带一丝会社职员习惯性的恭顺卑微。  
体育频道在放美网晋级赛。  
“帅气啊！龙马！”  
酒盏重重一放，为曾经的伙伴大声喝彩。  
同事纷纷侧目，他兴奋地手舞足蹈。  
“他是我国中网球社的同期呀！”  
“没吹牛吧？你这家伙，还真看不出来。”  
“还有这两年很活跃的手塚国光，是当时网球社的学长喔！”  
“嗨，崛尾你喝多了！”

*

曾经热爱过网球。曾经追逐过梦想。  
曾经恣意过，年少。  
那些曾经终于不复存在。  
而我们之间毕竟有人真的到达了那个地方。

*

“我回……”  
话说到一半没有说完。  
电视在播比赛录像，手塚国光的球拍脱手飞出。他走过去捡球拍，摄像给他脸部特写。大和站在玄关忘记换鞋。  
解说员的声音：“可以看出，手塚选手自上次休息一个月重新复出之后状态一直……”  
“欢迎回来。”妻子迎上来为他接过公事包。  
大和健和大和优跌跌撞撞地跑出来，一左一右抱住他的腿

 

——也许多年以后在某个地方，我将轻声叹息把往事回顾，一片树林里分出两条路，而我选择了人迹更少的一条，从此决定了我一生的道路。

 

 

七点钟新闻转播了一段发布会现场：德网日籍选手手塚国光全面退赛。  
河村寿司店的新老板张大嘴巴盯着电视，忘了泡在酱油里的金枪鱼。

经纪人回答记者提问，手塚一身黑西装沉默地坐在旁边，脸上无喜无悲。

“引退发布？”  
越前坐在窗台上瞅着经纪人拧开宾馆的电视。电视上部长的经纪人和身边自己的经纪人都唠唠叨叨不知道在说些什么。芬达没喝完，气很快就跑光了。

“啊！那是我们国中网球社的部长！”  
菊丸倏地踮起脚尖伸长脖子，恨不得眼睛耳朵都凑到电视上去。店老板招呼他绕进柜台后面一起看。

部长啊，部长。

手塚起身鞠躬，对着话筒发言，双手交握放在桌上，坐姿端庄措辞严整一如当初毫无松懈。  
他身后各色花束摆得满满当当，景仰与惋惜兼有。

大和优看见爸爸盯着电视手中竹筷半天没有动过，疑惑地转向妈妈，“妈妈妈妈这是谁呀？”  
妈妈还没有说话，大和健抢答：“是爸爸中学时的学弟，一个很厉害的网球选手喔。”  
“爸爸也会打网球吗？”

发布会结束，手塚国光站起来走出坐席让记者拍照。镁光灯闪耀一下一下照亮他英俊的面孔，他对着镜头站得笔直，眼睛里跳跃小小的闪光。  
大和放下碗筷，笑。  
多年以前，十二岁的手塚国光猛地站起来双手全力拉动鱼竿。水波潋滟映在他稚气的脸，那时那双眼睛里就有，这样跳跃的闪光。  
那时他脚下是潺潺溪水，川流不息。

“爸爸以前可是网球社的部长啊。”  
“耶？好厉害！”  
大和佑大摸摸两个孩子的脑袋。

这些年辛苦了，手塚君。

*

“关节受伤真是可怕，我很崇拜的手塚先生退役就是因为旧伤复发呢。”  
“哎？手塚……是……”  
“医生你没有看报纸？就是那个手塚国光啊。虽然说是休赛，但运动员到这个年纪，的确应该退役了吧。”  
…………  
“今次也谢谢您啦。”  
“嗯，请务必坚持复健期间的轻量训练。”  
大石送走最后一位病人，脱下白大褂，给自己泡了一杯茶，拿起窗台上的报纸翻开体育版。

瞥见体育版头条照片熟悉的严肃脸孔，没看清大标题就一目十行地往下扫。  
“喂，这边买单啦！”  
“马上就来！马上！”  
桃城皱着眉头一叠声答应，脚下并没挪动，力求读完新闻。

*

手塚。部长。  
谢谢。

*

九月美网决赛落幕。  
电视上黑发黑眼的胜利者高高举起球拍，脸上飞扬着年轻的桀骜。乾一推眼镜，低头在笔记本扉页多画一颗星。  
扉页两个简洁的表格，表格抬头也一目了然：手塚国光，越前龙马。  
两排鲜明的星形标记。

手塚国光独自走出机场，拿掉墨镜抬头看一眼太阳。风吹动他的头发，他拖着箱子扬手叫计程车。

越前龙马在穿越日夜分界线的航班上睡着，帽子拉下来盖住脸。巡回赛下一站在温暖的南半球。

*

这条路走到尽头什么也没有。  
除了沿途的希望之外，什么也没有。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为2012夏燃·手塚国光应援文。


End file.
